Warrior (Aion)
|-|Warrior = |-|Daeva = |-|Archdaeva = Summary Warrior is a starting class of Aion, which is then later divided into two separate sub-classes known as Gladiator and Templar. The Warrior class focuses heavily on having high sustain, and keeping the enemy focused on them. This is one of the 6 starting classes of Aion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely High 6-A at peak | 5-B Name: Unspecified Origin: Aion (verse) Gender: Unspecified Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior Powers and Abilities: Warrior: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (greatly increases defenses when putting shield up, but slows down considerably), Adept Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-Godly via Obelisk) | Gladiator: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (can greatly increase attack power, defensive power, movement speed, and health), Master Swordsman and Polearm User, Energy Manipulation (capable of generating range attacks by swinging their weapon), Resistance (capable of buffing themselves to have higher resistance against magic, poison, and altered status effects), Status Effect Inducement (capable of slowing, snaring, knocking down, or knocking back opponents), Regeneration (Mid-Low physically, Low-Godly via Obelisk), Life-force Absorption, Biological Manipulation (capable of growing or removing wings from his body), Flight | Templar: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Barrier Creation, Status Effect Inducement (capable of slowing, snaring, knocking down, or knocking back opponents), Regeneration (Mid-Low physically, Low-Godly via Obelisk), Weapon Mastery, Capable of removing Status Effects via Iron Skin. Biological Manipulation (capable of growing or removing wings from his body), Flight, Attack Reflection | Archdaeva: Gladiator or Templar Abilities along with: Transformation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Went forward through time after the Cataclysm, and performed a similar feat after being caught within Ereshkigal's attack and seemingly dying), possible Possession Attack Potency: At least Wall level+, likely higher (Comparable to the Mage class, which can send off bolts of fire, which generate small-scale explosions. Capable of killing giant opponents that can break stone. Inferior to Balaur foot-soldiers.) | At least Town level (Capable of defeating Orissan or Brigade General Hellion on class, who are stronger than most high ranking Elyos Officers and Sorcerors that can call down meteorites and generate massive explosions), likely Multi-Continent level at peak (Contributed to the defeat of Immortal Orissan and should be stronger than the Kaisinel Protectors and comparable to Killios) | Planet level as the Archdaeva (Casually stomped Beritra after beginning to realize his full powers and before fully ascending to his true form). Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+, likely higher | At least Town Class, Multi-Continent Class at peak | Planet Class Durability: At least Wall Class+, likely higher via powerscaling | At least Town level (Tanked blows from Orissan), likely Multi-Continent level at peak | Planet level via powerscaling Stamina: Very High (Capable of restoring health in combat, intended for long-term fighting) Range: Extended human radius, Tens of meters with long-ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Sword, Shield, Scrolls that increase attack and movement speed, Potions that remove abnormal effects, and restore health | Dual Swords, Polearm, Greatsword, Scrolls that increase attack and movement speed, Potions that remove abnormal effects, and restore health | Sword, Shield, Greatsword, Scrolls that increase attack and movement speed, Potions that remove abnormal effects, and restore health Intelligence: Unspecified Weaknesses: If there's not enough Aether in the vicinity, the Player can not fly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Stopped the destruction of Atreia Key: Human | Daeva | Archdaeva Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Aion Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Users Category:Gladiators Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users